


Christmas Loving.

by Peaches_it



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, F/M, Fluff, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_it/pseuds/Peaches_it
Summary: Mikes heart started beating as he stared at the beautiful brunette with the most amazing personality. "I love you.." It came out as a whisper but El still heard it.





	Christmas Loving.

It was December 24th and Mike couldn't of have been more excited. He was finally going to see his bestfriends again, he was finally going to see El again. Sure, he had seen her at Thanksgiving but that was a month ago. He missed her and he was jumping up and down ready to see her again. So currently he was working on the basement trying to make it as pretty as possible. He had it all planned: first he was going to bring El to the basement where nobody would bother them. Then, he was going to give El her gift. And after he would say it, 'I love you.' He still hadn't been able to say it but he knew El loved him too so he had nothing to worry about. 

Suddenly he heard a car pull up. He felt his heart start beating faster in his chest, El. He ran up the stairs to the the kitchen yelling "I'll get it!!" As soon as the bell rang. He opened the door and- holy shit.

El was wearing a red cotton dress that hugged her slim waist and was loose at the bottom, lightly swaying as the cold air passed by. Her hair was in curls and he noticed it was longer now, reaching a bit past her shoulders. Her light brown eyes looked even brighter now because of the mascara she was wearing. She was so beautiful. 

Mike blushed realising he was staring at her up and down like a creep. "El.. You look beautiful," he breathed she smiled a little "thanks.. You look great too." He smiled as he saw Will coming to the door while holding a lot of presents "Hey Mike!" He said while handing El some presents. "Hey Will!" Mike smiled and moved to the side giving them some space to pass. Soon the whole party showed up and people started filling the house. 

Mike smiled walking over to El who was on the couch fidgeting. "Hey." He said as he plopped himself next to her. She looked up at him and smiled awkwardly "hi.." Mike noticed something was up so he grabbed her hand in his. "Is everything okay?" El looked down at thier joined hands and swallowed. "I- I can't do this." She stood up abruptly and ran to the bathroom. 

Mike quickly stood up to go catch her but Will stopped him. "Will, I'm sorry I cant talk now." He tried pushing out of his grip but Will held on "Mike! Its about El." Mike suddenly stopped "Do you know what wrong with her?!" Will suddenly look serious "She thinks you dont love her." Mikes heart dropped to his stomach and he swallowed "W-What?" 

"You heard me. You haven't said it to her at all so she thinks you don't like her anymore." Will let go of him, "I have to talk to her." Mike said as he pushed through the crowd of people. He finally reached the bathroom and knocked. "O- Occupied.." El's small voice came out "El? Its me Mike.. Can you let me in?" It was quiet for a moment before he heard the lock click. His heart split in two when he saw El. 

Her mascara was smeared and her eyes were red along with her nose. Mike got a cloth and wet it with warm water. He squatted in front of her from her spot on the toilet lid. With soft movements he cleaned up the mascara from her face. He took a good look at her face to make sure he got everything and thats when he felt it again, Mikes heart started beating as he stared at the beautiful brunette with the most amazing personality. "I love you.." It came out as a whisper but El still heard it. 

Her eyes suddenly connected with his. "What did you say?" Mike cleared his throat as his cheeks turned red. "I said I love you.. And I mean it. I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you when you told me but I-" he was suddenly shut up by soft lips on his own. He sighed happily and melted into the kiss. When El pulled away she smiled softly. "Mike, I love you too."


End file.
